tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecy of The World Eater
The following Events takes place on "7th and 8th of First Seed 4E 193" Aftermath The sun have set. Frodrig could neither find his sister, nor his father. On hearing his account of the dragon attack, Neil quickly reported to Commander Reklith. Frodrig's uncle, Balimund, requested the guards to send out a search party towards Ingmarn's Shack to find out what had happened exactly. Commander Reklith himself, along with three of his guards leave Riften to investigate the site of attack. Balimund volunteers to join them. On the other hand, Frodrig is taken to The Scorched Hammer. Asbjorn and Dinya Balu from The Temple of Mara try to heal Frodrig's wounds. Jarl Laila Law-Giver orders her court wizard Wylandriah to aid Frodrig. Frodrig sees a level of discomfort in everyone's face. Everyone is confused by Frodrig’s account of Dragon attack. A dragon. You're talking about a dragon. Why would anyone believe you. Frodrig tells to himself Where are you Denny... running away in a time like this. As Asbjorn comes near to him, he whispers slowly, "You do believe me. Right?” Asbjorn gives a simple nod. Wylandriah brews some potions for Frodrig's injuries. While doing so, she makes some observations. Some of Frodrig's clothes are burnt up, but the skin under that shows no signs of fire burns. He has heavy injuries at different parts of his body, but not even a single burn mark. "Here, drink this." she offers the potion to Frodrig, which he drinks up quickly. "This will help you to sleep". Frodrig raises his eyes. "What, I don't want to sleep. I want to get out of here as soon as...” He loses consciousness before he could complete his sentence. "What do you think about this Dragon that he's mentioning." Asks Dinya, now being sure that Frodrig's asleep. "Well, I guess we have to wait for Reklith for that. But if what the boy says is true, then we have a big misfortune heading our way. Anyway, you two can relax too. He won't wake up before morning. I'll send a letter to a friend, who knows much more than me about these Dragons. He too will be interested in meeting Frodrig. We'll meet in the morning." The next morning, Frodrig gets up early. His room is empty, but a lot of noise is coming from the main room. Noise of discussion. He gets off the bed and walks out of the room. The main room is completely crowded. His uncle Balimund, Asbjorn, Reklith, Maven Black Briar and Talen Jei. Apart from them, there are also two Nords and two Orcs who he doesn't recognize. One of the nord is in black wizard robes, and the other in a heavy armor. The orcs have same apparel but both seems to have a large age difference. "Son, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" asks Balimund. "I'm fine. Did you find Denny?" replies Frodrig. The younger orc shouts away at this moment, "You witnessed everything, did you not. Tell me who killed my brother. Tell me who killed Mazon?" The Deceased Then older orc screams to the younger one, "Shut up, you fool. This is not the time.", then turns to Reklith "We'll wait outside" and orders the younger Orc to come outside. Frodrig realizes, that the orcs are Mazon's Father and Brother. Chief Orakh and Yamarz of Largashbur Stonghold. So he didn't make it? asks Frodrig. "I remember him running away in the mist, and the Dragon followed him, instead of Denny." Balimund says in a polite voice, "Son, can you tell us what happened again? After the Dragon attack." "No, I've told you enough times. Now you tell me about Denny and Father. Did you find them or not?" They hear a knock at the door. Jarl Laila Law-Giver joins the discussion. "Ah, Frodrig are you feeling okay?" Frodrig ignores the Jarl, and continues to give an angry stare at his uncle's silence. After a second of silence, Reklith speaks up to the Jarl, "My Jarl, we were waiting just for you. Let me tell you what we found." Frodrig now listens to Reklith with attention. "When we got to Ingmarn's shack, we found the house completely destroyed, mostly burnt up. The destruction is beyond the capability of any man or mer. The whole forest surrounding is also destroyed. Some trees are burnt, other are toppled off. We have found some footsteps, running away from the house. The footprints appear to be of some unknown, huge creature, with four legs. Wherever those footprints go, the trees are toppled off. These footprints end where we found Mazon's remaining’s. Now, I'm don't want to admit, but the footprints do suggest a huge creature being the reason of this incident, and if the lad here is to be believed," Reklith points out Frodrig, "then we have a huge Dragon problem." He takes a little pause, and then continues, "Upto this point, everything seems clear. We have an enemy which we don't know how to fight. But then there's the other side of the story, based on Frodrig's Statements." Reklith gives Frodrig an awkward stare. "His statements are contradictory to what my men have found." "Frod, unfortunately, Mazon's body is not the only dead body that we found. We found two more. Your father's and your sister's." Denial The statement from Reklith leaves Frodrig in a state of shock, fear and utter confusion. That's not possible. She was with me. How can she be dead? Frodrig thinks to himself, as he struggles to speak up. "It's not possible", he finally speaks up, looking towards Balimund. Maven Black Briar signals the two nords, and leaves the house. The nords follow her out. "It's true son." replies Balimund, with a broken voice, "Denny's body was found on the way to Largashbur Stronghold, on the opposite route to Riften. And Lukvaar's body was found in your house, on his bed, completely burnt up." "No, Denny had checked the house. That's why we left for Riften" Balimund replies politely, "listen to me lad, Denria's body was discovered by the orcs of Largashbur Stonghold. Chief had sent two of his men to investigate the loud roars of the dragon and find Mazon. They found Denny. They knew her to be a friend of Mazon, and hence took her back to the stronghold, but their Shaman declared her dead." He pauses for a little and continues again, "Your sister had the same wounds that were on Mazon's body. There's no way she could have come back to check on you or Lukvaar." Frodrig, still not convinced, asks away "Well then who saved me? I was dying under that burning log. Who picked me up to safety?" "Certainly not your sister." Reklith replies quickly. "I know you both. You are much stronger that your sister lad. How could she pick up a log if you can’t? And she was definitely not strong enough to drag you out of that burning house." Frodrig doesn't have any response to this. There remains a silence for few moments. "There's another thing I want to ask, if you don't mind", asks Reklith. Frodrig doesn't reply. Still Reklith questions him. "You, along with your sister and Mazon came back from hunting somewhere in the afternoon, right?", "Yes" replies Frodrig. "Hence the whole incident occurred after that and you got unconscious?", "Yes" Frodrig replies again. "But if all that happened in the afternoon, why did you report to Neil so late in the evening?” Because that's when Denny waked me up. Reklith heaves a deep sigh at Frodrigs last reply. The Intermediate State "I have more pressing matters to attend to. Balimund, take care of the lad, will you." Reklith leaves the house while addressing to the Jarl, "I'll be in the keep my Jarl". Jarl Laila then talks to the Frodrig, "Look child, what happened to you is a very unfortunate. I can understand that the news brought by Reklith must be confusing for you. They are confusing for us too." then takes a little pause and continues, "Did your father ever tell you anything about The Prophecy of the World Eater?” Frodrig gives Jarl a blank stare. "Hmm, I thought not. And what about you Balimund? Does Asbjorn know anything about it?" Asks Laila. "What's the point in telling them those old legends?" replies Balimund. "Oh sure, what's important in old Nordic Legends? Nothing, nothing at all." Laila stands up and faces Frodrig, "Unless those legends come true. That Dragon Frodrig, the one that attacked you, the one with the black skin and red eyes ... his name is Alduin, The World Eater. His return marks the demolition of this world. I think you can imagine the destruction that is going to follow. I hope you would forgive me if I can't give enough time to your troubled situations." She turns to Balimund, "I hope I'm wrong, but still they need to know. And I need to prepare the city for the worst. I guess it's time you tell them about the World Eater's Prophecy. I have told the bad side. I'll leave the good side for you." Laila turns to Frodrig again and before leaving the house says "Lukvaar, Mazon and Denria's bodies are resting in the Hall of the dead. You might want to say your final words to them." Frodrig follows her out and goes to the Hall of the dead. Balimund and Asbjorn follow him. In the Hall of the Dead, he finds Chief Orakh and Yamarz along with the three dead people, with whom he was happily living his life no more than a day ago. He cannot find enough courage to go near the bodies. Balimund comes from the back and holds his hands. "Don't worry son, we're here for you." Balimund assures Frodrig. Frodrig turns around and bursts into tears. Balimund hugs him tightly, his eyes getting teary as well. Frodrig suddenly stops crying, as he hears Denria's voice. "Don't worry Frod. I'm may not be alive anymore. But I'm not dead either." <--Previous--x-x-x- End of 'Prophecy of The World Eater' -x-x-x---Next---> Category:Stories